Is love enough?
by AshlynnElizabethHarpel
Summary: I think the title should wait till the end. Just a little add on story to breaking dawn. what happened after sort of thing. please read, i need help on improving.
1. Reuniting

Ch. 1

Reuniting

Edward had promised me that I would have unlimited time on my hands that I would actually get bored. But I figured reading a book would take weeks as it did when I was mortal. Now that I am a strong, beautiful vampire, it only took me approximately one hours to finish an eight hundred page chapter book. As I got up, I closed Lord of the Dukes, I didn't notice until it was too late that Renesmee was hiding behind the chair I was sitting in. she was only three years old, but she could claim to be sixteen.

She sprang lightly on my back, knocking me forward, but not down. "Almost, you're getting good at sneak attacks!" I praised her as she jumped off. I still had the book in my hands. She watched as I put Lord of the Dukes back were I pulled it from. Before I turned to face my amazing, talented daughter, I looked around my beautiful house that Esme had built for me and Edward a couple years back.

"I guess I was so absorbed in the book, I didn't even notice that you had sneaked into the room."

"You should read it sometime." She beamed at me as she felt she accomplished something.

"Thank you" she was still beaming. "I'm going to ask dad if he wants to race to Canada."

"You know he will win"

"Yea, but I can always hope, can't I?"

I laughed. "Sure, I guess."

She ran gracefully like a gazelle out of the house. She must have learned from Alice, Alice was the most graceful runner in the family, Edward was the fastest. Everyone was over at Carlisle and Esme's house. I came here to read. Have some peace and quiet. The whole day Emmett and Jasper were wrestling trying to prove, who the best at it.

Rosalie and Alice were in their rooms debating what to wear the next day. Edward was now racing to Canada with Renesmee but, was before I came here, digging into vampire history, so next time something strange and unusual happens, we are prepared. Carlisle and Esme are at the hardware store looking at different shades of dark blue for their home.

I knew once I walked in the door, Alice would be bugging me for a shopping trip but, I'd take my chance. Saying no is one of the many things I've been improving on since I've become a vampire, along with my craving for Edward. It hasn't been a century yet but, I can actually stay controlled when im near him now. That is a good thing when you have company over. It's just embarrassing when someone catches you drooling. I find it very maddening when I catch someone, staring at him. It's a good thing I have self control.

I sprinted across field and I jumped across the river that divided the to houses. I finally the walked in the door, and of course Alice was there in a half of a second bugging me to go with her to shop in France. Of course since vampires are fast runners and swimmers, we would make an eighteen hour plane ride, into a one hour run or less. "Please go with me Bella!" She begged."Alice you should of already foreseen that my answer will be no."

Jasper and Emmett were still wrestling and it looked like Nessie was out there too. "Bella, you haven't"..."What are Emmett and Jasper doing?" I interrupted her in mid sentence.

"They are teaching Nessie how to fight-Why won't you go with me?" She changed the subject. I looked around the room and only saw the ancient pictures hanging there on the wall.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He is in Carlisle's study."

I gave her a quick smile and dashed to the stairs. I walked human speed from the top of the stair to the chair in which Edward was sitting in.

"Hello, love" "What is it you wanted to ask me?" I glanced at the book he was reading, and then back at the beautiful, angel face I knew all too well.

"What are you reading?" This was a stupid question because the cover read, Queens of England. He held the book up so I could see it.

"It's called Queens of England." It turns out when I was researching for our history, well…vampire history and I found out that the first queen of England was accused of being an immortal. She was later convicted by the church and even though she was from the royal family, she was burned to the stake. Her daughter was taken by the queen's sister. Her daughter later became queen and ruled for eighty years."

"Hum, Interesting" was all I could say.

I climbed in his lap. I keep thinking he is going to push me away because my scent is usually too much for him. Then I remembered that I'm not a human now and, we didn't need to worry about that anymore.

"Yes, but nothing at all to help us with anything that may come in the future." He sounded disappointed.

"We have plenty of time, Edward. Remember, so much time that I would eventually get bored." I repeated what he had said earlier.

"Where were you this afternoon?" He asked me, curious.

"I was at our cottage, reading. Then Nessie had snuck up on me, and pounced, almost knocking me down." We both laughed.

"She sounds like she's getting good at it, you said 'sneaked' so I have the idea you didn't take notice she walked in."

"I have been thinking… I'm worried about what will happen with her and Jacob." I trust Jacob but, I don't know what to think when she comes of age. Since she is growing so fast she will be an adult at just four years. No doubt he will be proposing as soon as she can claim to be an adult. I'm not ready for her to become a married woman yet.

"Don't fret my love; I don't like that idea either. I'm sure if you asked Jacob to hold off a little he will be fine about it, because you're a vampire doesn't mean that he isn't you best friend anymore. He still wants to make you happy too, you know.

I looked deep into his onyx eyes as he did mine. My eyes were the same color as his now because I feed off animal blood and not human blood. Human blood caused the irises to be ruby red. Right now we were both thirsty. They get darker each day we don't feed.

I sensed he was telling the truth. After all, Edward would have no reason to lie to me about this.

"Jacob should be here in about an hour from school." I announced He nodded

"I'm really glad he decided to pursue school."

"I am too. I was a little worried with the imprinting on Nessie would do about his school work, but so far he says he has all A's and B's."

"I'm very proud of him" announced Edward.

"So am I."

"Do you want to hunt with me?" I asked him. I could feel the dry ache in my throat as I acknowledged that the last time I hunted was last week.

"I thought you would never ask." He smiled.

I leapt off his lap and landed square on my feet. He also got up after me. We sprinted down the stairs. Renesmee was watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. She never stopped watching it.

The other day I wondered what would happen if such a thing did exist. I truthfully don't know what would happen. I, myself had only read the books to see what Nessie was so enthused about. Edward had also read them too. He likes them unlike me. I have it in my mind that Snape, is actually pronounced Snipe. Renesmee always gets mad at me because I get it wrong every time.

"Ness, do you want to go hunting with me, and your father?"

She looked at us. "Can we hunt mountain lion, that's my favorite?" Edward and I looked at each other, because that was our favorite too.

"Sure, we better hurry because Jake will be home soon." I explained to her.

She jumped to her feet, before I could even get done with my sentenced. Once again, that worried me...too excited. "Okay let's go." Edward said. I nodded.

Edward took both mine and Renesmee's hand and we walked out the door and started to run. Even though I now have self control around him, I still feel that tingly sensation every time I touch him, I like it. We have to go slower than we usually do because Renesmee isn't as fast as us. We got to the edge of the forest.

"Renesmee, listen." I told her. "Do you hear the sound of the thudding paws?" Edward asked her.

She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. She took a deep breath and sprinted towards the sound. The mountain lion was climbing a tree when it was attacked. I've seen Emmett take a grizzly bear before, but nothing could top the way she took the poor mountain lion down. Unfortunately there were no other mountain lions in the area so Edward and I had to feed off elk. Nessie stood up and wiped her mouth with her hands. Her clothes were untouched, as like mine and Edwards. "I bet Jakes home by now!" she exclaimed.

I guess she was so excited to see him that she couldn't wait for us, because she sprinted towards the house before Edward could read her mind.

Edward took my hand and we sprinted to catch up to Renesmee.

By the time we got to the house, she was already there and hugging Jake. I still hadn't got used to the idea on Jake imprinting on _my_ daughter. She let go of him, and Jake looked at me. Jake, for some reason is still getting bigger. I'd of thought he was done growing. Ness was so tiny next to him.

"Hi Bella, I missed you!" he said. Jake hasn't been around for a couple of weeks because of school work, but we talked on the phone a couple of times. He said it was misery staying away from me and Nessie that long, but he was glad that he didn't have to deal with Rosalie for awhile.

"I've missed you too, Jake."

He gave me a great bear hug. I'm glad it doesn't hurt me anymore, because I didn't know if I could take it anymore when I was human. I giggled

He didn't ask me what I was laughing about when he set me down, it might have been that he already knew what I was thinking.

Next was Edward, Jake playfully punched Edward in the shoulder, and Edward, laughed, "Yea I missed you." Jake also gave a smile.

"I'm starving." Jake said

"We might have some sandwiches in the refrigerator, We keep it stocked for hungry Werewolves that come in and out." "And for Renesmee." I told him.

"She tried cottage cheese the other day. Boy, you should have seen her face." I laughed. Everyone except Renesmee joined in.

"Good, Ness you want a few?"

"Sure."

We just hunted so I wasn't quit sure why she said yes; maybe it was because she wanted to talk to him or something, spend time with him before he has to go again? I assumed. Jake picked Nessie up and swung her over his shoulders. She laughed and blushed. He walked up the cobble stone steps, into the house with Renesmee over his shoulders. Edward and I followed. He went to the kitchen, of course, and set Renesmee on the table top. Then he walked to the fridge. Edward and I sat in the chairs by Renesmee. Jacob was back with a plate, that looked like it had about twenty sandwiches on it. He gave Nessie three.

"Jeez, Jacob!" Edward exclaimed

"Your appetite has grown too."

Jacob smiled.

"Maybe I'm trying to Beef up some more, so I can beat you in a fight." They both laughed."

"In your dreams, dog." Edward laughed.

Jacob was silent.

"No comeback, Jake?" I asked.

"Nope. He will just be sorry later."

Edward raised his eyebrows.

"You up for it?" Jake asked

"The time has come to see, dog."

"After I'm done eating." Jake shoved 3 sandwiches down his mouth at once.

Jake was almost done, about three more. Nessie was on her second one. Nessie was a slow eater, Jake was eager to show off his new and improved muscles. Otherwise he was a pretty slow too.

Jake took the last bite of his last sandwich. Put the plate in the sink. And stood in front of Edward. Edward got up and they faced each other. Edward started to say something. "Let's go over the rules first." I interrupted Edward before he could say a word. I didn't want them actually hurting each other.

"Okay, Rules are, No human form Jake, and Edward, no Killing Jacob." "Simple Enough?"


	2. Dawn

**Ch. 2**

Dawn

"Fair enough." Edward said. Jacob nodded. Renesmee was now done with her sandwiches, so we all walked out side. We stopped by the Willow tree Edward, Renesmee, and I planted two years ago.

"Alright, I'm gonna jog around the corner and phase." "Be right back." Jacob announced.

As he rounded the corner, I walked to stand beside Edward. Ness was sitting beside the Willow tree. "You won't hurt him, will you?" I asked

"No, of course not. We are just playing around." Edward assured me.

I sighed in relief. Jake came around the corner. _Bigger_, than the last time I saw him. He must be at least two feet taller than Sam now. Jakes long shaggy fur blew in the wind as Edward stepped forward. Then they began to dance. It was different than when Edward and Victoria. I felt a shiver, though I wasn't cold. I don't think its even possible for me to be cold anymore. But still, the thought of her brought back memories I wanted so badly to forget.

Instead of thinking about those memories I tried to concentrate on who was winning. Jacob has Edward Pinned against the grass. Edward's snarl was loud. I bet he was frustrated that Jacob had pinned him without having an advantage like him.

I giggled.

Edward thrusted Jacob into the air. Renesmee had to move quick unless she wanted to be squished. Poor tree. I thought. Jacob slammed into it. The same movements repeated several times. One getting the upper hand, and then losing it. Finally they called it truce.

"Jake you are getting good at this." Edward praised him.

Jake made a coughing sound. Proud, but defiantly out of breath.

"Jake says It's getting late so hes gonna 'quote' "Check out." Edward translated for Jake.

"Okay, Jake. Just don't make it three week before we see you again. Its miserable for us too."

Jake nodded.

Nessie ran up to Jake and gave him a hug. She let go after awhile and said goodbye. Jake ran around the corner to get his clothes and was gone.

"I'm going to bed." Ness said

"Okay, what time is it anyway?" I asked Edward

"Well passed eight."

"Oh! Jake probably has a bit of homework to do, but I'm glad to took the time to see us."

"Goodnight Ness." Edward gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight." she responded.

We went inside too. It sometimes is boring at night, having nothing to do. I decided to read another book. Edward was busy listening to songs and rearranging his Cd's. Pretty soon I will not anything to read. I will have to switch to backs of shampoo bottles. And Edward's personal magazines. I laughed at myself.

Edward looked at me funny, and then looked away again. He knew what I was thinking. I let him read my mind. Over the past years I have worked on shielding others, and pushing my shield away from my body. I am nearly perfect at it. I have worked on it for reasons like the Volturi, and special reasons like Edward. Well...and I guess so I can feel special.

"Your special as special can be!" Edward exclaimed.

I looked at him. "Not as special as you!"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm totally ignoring this book in my lap that I said I was going to read."

There was a mumble in Renesmee's room. Edward looked at me _"Do you hear that?"_ I asked Edward in my mind. My eyebrows were furrowing. "Yes I heard that." I set the book on the small end table on my right, and got up, Edward pressed his ear on the door. There was no movement except of Nessie's Diaphragm going up and down...breathing. She was sleeping. I could tell she was sleeping because her heart rate was lower than usual, and I could not hear the fluttering of her eyelashes.

Edward slowly opened the door, it creaked. He walked in carefully...Nessie was light sleeper. I walked in as well. Nessie was curled up in a ball facing us. She looked so sweet and innocent when she slept. She was an angel. She mumbled something else then. "Jaky...poo..."

Edward and I looked at each other. Edward sighed. My brows furrowed even more. I put it off as long as I could. I needed to talk to Jake about this, just a few more years of her all to myself. My mother got me for at least 17 years. I smiled. But this is a bit different. I didn't realize until Edward rolled his eyes at me, that I had let my shield get away from me. I could see every detail of him through the darkness. It was so easy!

I got an idea, and we had to do it fast. It's been awhile since I have taken a look at Renesmee's dreams. I have become my worst nightmare. I couldn't imagine my father looking at my dreams when I was human. There wasn't one that didn't involve Edward or...Jake. I think Edward had the same idea, because he slowly picked up Renesmee's hand and motioned me to come and look. He could see the dream automatically. Lucky duck! I took her arm fast but gentle so she couldn't feel a thing.

It was like I was plunged in an imaginary world. Only watching everything. Of course my feet were still planted in Renesmee's room with Edward watching me carefully and at the same time watching the full dream itself. But it seemed like it.

I could only see one person in the dream, Renesmee. She was sitting under the poor willow tree outside that now had a huge crack in it. In her dream the Willow tree was untouched. She had a glass of lemonade. Two glasses of lemonade. Who was the second one for? Ness sighed in relief. A gigantic reddish-brown dog came out of the woods on the side of the cottage. The dog phased...Jake. I guess in her dreams he could phase without shredding his clothes because he still has his on. Thank goodness! I noticed he had a gash on his cheek.

"Jake, your hurt!" "Let me see!"

"Ness, I'm totally fine." "Paul is just a hot head."

"Oh, man!" I thought maybe my mom got to you."

"Not yet, but she is sure gonna have a cow when she realizes that we are engaged!"

I was shaking. Angry, but trying to ignore it so I could listen to the rest of her dream. Edward just smiled. I gave him a dirty look real quick before I missed something. I looked at Ness's face and she was in complete hysterics. She was awake now! I backed away fast, frightened from being caught. Edward and Renesmee were laughing. "What is going on?" I asked both of them. I stared at there faces. If Edward could cry, he would defiantly be drenched with tears. Renesmee stopped laughing enough to tell me she made the whole dream up to teach me to not watch her dreams.

Edward finally calmed down.

"I was in on it."

"It's called lucid dreaming, mom." Ness explained.

"That means you can control your dreams." Edward also explained.

"I knew you were watching me the whole time." "Me and dad planned it."

"She made the plan up, not me!" Edward told on her acting innocent.

I looked at her. My eyebrows raised. "I knew that would make you the angriest if me and Jake were together." "You never know when it's a real dream or when I am making it up." "Please, mom stay out of my dreams." She rambled on. Then it got me, they fooled me...I started laughing too. It was almost dawn. The time went by fast!

We all went out to the kitchen, and I found some pancake mix that was still good and started making pancakes for Ness. Edward and Renesmee were still discussing how diabolical their plan was over the table. I ignored them. The pancakes were done and I served Ness a couple, and put the rest in the fridge for Jake or his brothers. It is so easy now for all of us to get along. The treaty line no longer exists. No more insults left and right. Especially about smell. Just one big family. Though Leah, has not changed. She is still bitter and disrespectful at times. I suppose not everyone has to like me.

Even though she still despises me, I have felt what it's like to have someone not want you anymore. She has had it rough and I get her. More chills ran down my spine. I remember the pain through the rest of the foggy memories of mine. I sat down at the table and enjoyed the company of my family. I never wanted to lose this. This is why I live, because of them. Though the window did the first speck of light hit my skin. It was finally dawn. A birth of a new day to make the most of, new opportunities, and new joys to have.


End file.
